


of mornings and rituals

by theshipshipper



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Jonsa, F/M, Fluff, because we all need it in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipshipper/pseuds/theshipshipper
Summary: Prompt: 26."You think you could do better?"Jon and Sansa bickers about the most ridiculous thing every morning, but Arya secretly thinks it's cute.





	of mornings and rituals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValofWinterfell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValofWinterfell/gifts).



> Thank you for the prompt! Hope you enjoy it. :D

Honestly, after two years of living with her sister - and Jon, by extension - Arya should really be used to the morning bickering by now. 

And yet, when she hears Jon snort, in a way that she’s sure is supposed to be mocking, she still has to peek from her bedroom to check.

The pair of them are cuddled on the couch, Jon holding a steaming mug of coffee while Sansa has a pen on one hand and today’s newspaper on the other.

Sansa raised an eyebrow, turning him challengengly. “You think you could do better?”

He grins. “Yeah, I do.”

They stare at each other for a moment, like a quiet competition, then exchange items as Arya already knew they would.  They do this literally every morning, it’s like a ritual by now. 

Sansa takes a sip of coffee as Jon takes his turn at the crossword puzzle on the back of the newspaper. Her sister watches with a soft smile on her face before she bursts out laughing a minute later, reading what Jon has scribbled down. He likes to mess up the words just for Sansa’s amusement.

If you asked Arya, these moments are precious. She’s never seen the pair of them so soft and content, like they could be anywhere in the world and they’d still choose to be there on the couch doing crossword puzzles, and she’s glad for it. They both deserve that kind of love; sure and everlasting.

But, since she’ll never admit that out loud, she’ll settle for teasing them.

“Seven hells. Surely there’s something better you guys can do than crossword puzzles every damn morning,” she groaned out as she finally made her way out of her bedroom, ready for work. “Like, I don’t know, each other?”

Sansa smirked at her, unperturbed by the comment. “Already done. Besides, crossword time is sacred.” She turns to Jon. “Right?”

He nods dutifully and it earns him a kiss on the cheek and a bright smile from Sansa.

Dorks.

Arya merely rolls her eyes in response before leaving the pair of them but - later, on her way home, she buys them a book of crossword puzzles, just because.


End file.
